Mario and Sonic: Between Games
by jakeroo123
Summary: When you've got two groups of super powerful people, things can get a little weird. Even more so if half of them are children, and the other half acts like it. Random, stand-alone, short stories about the Mario and Sonic cast.
1. Costume Party

_And THIS is my next idea... For now. This is going to have short, hopefully humorous, stories about Mario and Sonic. This first one is a Halloween one, in which everyone wears lame costumes they think are actually scary. Well, at least, the main male characters from each series do. You're welcome to request an idea, involving either or both series, and possibly another, if you'd like. No guarantees, of course, but I'm still interested either way. There are a few rules, though: Nothing above K+ content; no romance; and absolutely positively **NO** OCs.  
><em>

**Costume Party**

* * *

><p>A Halloween party at Princess Peach's castle! And everyone was invited, even their friends from Sonic's world. Even Eggman and Bowser. Why? Mario's idea. No one ever really understood why his interpretation of "keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer" was "Put even more emphasis on inviting our enemies than inviting our friends!" Like that time he forgot to invite Waluigi to kart racing. He'd thrown a fit and taken over the Mushroom Kingdom (yes, the Toads were seriously that incompetent).<p>

It was a simple affair, or at least as simple as a costume party with super-powered beings (half of whom were underage) could be. There was a costume contest, for who could come up with the scariest costume.

First up was Mario, who was wearing black overalls and an orange shirt instead of his normal colors, plus a black helmet and shell on his back.

"FEAR ME, FOR I AM THE HAMMER BRO WITH NO BLOCKS TO STAND ON!" Mario yelled, and started throwing hammers everywhere. "FEAR ME!"

Mario was escorted off of the now-ruined stage, still screaming "YOU CAN JUMP, BUT YOU CAN'T AVOID THE HAMMERS!"

A Boo with a large nose and a mustache wearing a green hat with an 'L' floated onto stage next, caught sight of his reflection, and screamed. He flew straight into a light, instantly transforming back into normal Luigi. He sat up, embarrassed, and went to just sit down and watch everyone else's costumes.

Tails was next. He had a sheet over his head. "WOO!" he said, running around the stage with his arms up. "SCARY GHOST!" He started flying, which ripped the sheet into shreds. "... Crud... Um... that was Sonic's sheet..." Tails flew down to hide next to Luigi.

"... This is a bit of a disaster," Tails whispered.

"... I'm no good at this stuff," Luigi confided to his fox friend.

A bat wearing a yellow hat flew down onto the stage. With a puff of smoke, it transformed into Wario, who had somehow gained fangs and was wearing a black cape. Vampire Wario bowed, before turning into a bat and flying off for the Castle's treasury.

Waluigi, who was up next, didn't wear a costume at all. At the first cry of "LAME!" (Sonic), Waluigi's eyes flashed white, causing the nearest window pane to turn into an eggplant.

"WAA!" Waluigi yelled, as he swam out the now-open window.

Knuckles had painted himself pink and was wearing a red dress, which lasted all of two seconds before the real Amy Rose came on stage and chased him out of the castle with her hammer.

It was lucky for Shadow and Silver that she did, since they'd also dressed up as her. They got into a fight over whose costume was better, and it ended with half the stage blown up and the other half stuck in the ceiling. They were disqualified, for destruction of property and having a stupid costume idea.

Finally, it was down to the last two contestants: Yoshi and Sonic. Yoshi went first, revealing himself to be dressed as... A chili pepper. Why the heck he thought a chili pepper was scary, no one could guess, but Yoshi gave a little bow before coming down.

Sonic smirked. He had this in the bag! His costume was so utterly terrifying, there was no way he could possibly lose! Gripping his plastic trident, and straightening the orange shirt he was wearing, Sonic dashed onto what was left of the stage. He held up his trident in his green gloves, showing off the sheer terrifying power of his costume. The green pants he was wearing shone in the light, and Sonic spoke, in the most terrifying voice he could muster.

Ten minutes later, long after Sonic had left the stage, everyone was still laughing.

In the end, Waluigi, who hadn't even worn a costume, won. But he was too busy terrorizing children to receive his prize of fifty coins, so they gave it to second place: Wario. Or they would've, if he hadn't been caught sneaking out of the castle's vault with twenty times that. Mario had gone to chase after Bowser when the latter kidnapped the princess AGAIN while everyone was focused on the contest. They ended up giving it to Yoshi, who was the only other person besides Sonic who hadn't been left, been disqualified, or lost their costume.

They also informed Sonic that their next choice would've been Luigi, then Tails, then un-disqualifying Silver, Knuckles, and Shadow, before giving it to him.

Apparently, there was absolutely nothing scary about dressing up as Aquaman. Seriously, what wasn't scary about a guy in charge of the ocean?


	2. Babysitting

_werewolf99: No. It's not happening.  
><em>

_Basis behind this short: Sonic runs off to compete with Mario, and leaves Tails in Shadow's care when the latter has an important mission. Tails acts somewhat closer to his age.  
><em>

**Babysitting**

* * *

><p>Shadow wasn't sure WHY he'd agreed to this. Okay, he knew why, because Sonic hadn't given him a choice before running off to participate in a bike race, of all things, with Mario. The words "Mach Bike" had gotten Sonic's attention, and one thing led to another, and Shadow was babysitting Tails when he had an important mission scheduled.<p>

When he'd asked WHY Tails couldn't just stay home, Sonic had mumbled something about his workshop burning to the ground again and not trusting him to keep things in one piece anywhere else.

Shadow had scoffed at the idea Tails would do that, and agreed to take him along. The little fox might prove useful, after all, not many people could actually keep up with him. Sneaking into Eggman's secret base was simple enough.

"Alright, kid. Now, we're here to discover Eggman's plans stealthily. Don't draw attention to yourself." Shadow waited for an answer, and when he didn't recieve one, he turned around to see Tails sitting in a pile of electronic components that had not twenty seconds before been the computer lock to the base, happily putting them back together into something else.

"Tails. That's not stealthy."

"It's gonna short out Eggman's TVs," Tails said, as he finished whatever he was doing and pressed the button on his little machine.

"Oh, I see," Shadow said. "So the security cameras don't see us."

"... Oh, I guess that works too," Tails said. "... I just know his favorite show's on right now."

Shadow sighed, and jogged down the hallway at a moderate pace. Soon, they came across a couple of badniks, thankfully simple ones with no way of letting Eggman know they were there (though, unbeknowst to Shadow, he was still mourning the loss of television) Shadow took them out with cople of well-aimed Chaos Spears, and ran on. A minute later, he realized Tails wasn't with him again, and went back to the robots to find Tails putting the finishg touches on an eight-inch-tall, robotic version of Shadow himself.

"... Tails, you're supposed to follow me."

"Huh?" Tails asked, looking up. "Did you... Go somewhere?"

"YES. What are you even doing?"

"I made a remote robot for you!" Tails said, happily handing Shadow a little watch. "Use the watch to make it do stuff! It can roll into a ball and shock stuff and the screen on the watch shows you what it sees! Isn't it cool?"

... Shadow actually did think it was impressive that Tails had built such a thing in under five minutes. "... Well, I'm sure it'll be helpful."

"Yay!" Tails flew around Shadow, grinning widely.

"Now let's go!" Shadow said, putting the watch on and picking up the robot. He skated off, Tails close behind him. It wasn't long before they started reaching the booby traps, and Shadow figured out something about Tails: He had very little concept of what was dangerous. He ran through the booby traps, completely ignoring everything. Shadow carefully followed as quickly as he could, but couldn't prevent Tails from plunging into a pit that had suddenly opened up underneath the fox, closing before he could get out..

"... No... Sonic's gonna kill me when he finds out..." Shadow said, staring at the scene before him.

_thwap-thwap-thwap-thwap-thwap_

Shadow angrily looked up at what he thought was a badnik, but was surprised to see Tails flying down next to him. He stared at the fox until he landed, and kept staring, unsure of what to make of this.

"... You okay, Shadow?" Tails asked, concerned.

"How did... But you... Aagh! Let's just go."

"Okay!"

Soon, they'd managed to reach Eggman's control room, where they waited outside, trying to listen in. Shadow tried to figure out the remote robot. After a few minutes of standing out there, the door just opened.

"... Shadow?" Eggman asked from his chair, next to which he had a bowl full of popcorn and a plate of Eggs. "... What are you doing here?"

"And you're not curious about Tails?"

"He sneaks in twice a week. I figured he was here since the TV signal cut out. AGAIN. And... STOP THAT!"

Tails was currently working on dismantling the half-finished deathray in the corner of the room. Tails ignored him, and just continued talking to himself. "Oh, wow, that's cool! It's like a modified Chaos Drive... Bronze and gold? Huh... So that's how you contain Star Energy! Ooh, I bet if I do this..."

Eggman sighed, and turned to Shadow. "... Ugh, okay, look. I'm gonna attack Angel Island in two weeks, alright? Standard steal-the-Master-Emerald, try-to-build-Eggmanland deal. Just tell Sonic that and get Tails out of here before he..."

The deathray thing exploded, leaving Tails covered in soot. "Aww... I didn't even get to see what it did..."

Eggman groaned, putting his head in his hands. "... Does exactly that. Just... Just go, okay? I'll even tell you that Bowser's planning to attack the Mushroom Kingdom in twenty minutes. And in two days, and five days after that, then seven hours later, then another two days, and the day after that he's planning on attacking five times in quick succession, two hours between each attack."

"... Fine," Shadow said, grabbing Tails by the arm. "We're leaving."

"Here!" Tails said cheerfully, handing Shadow what looked like the green Chaos Emerald, though quite a bit duller.

"... You had a fake Emerald this whole time?"

"Yeah! It was gonna be a present for you," Tails said, smiling.

"... Well, that's... Thoughtful," Shadow said. "... Hopefully Sonic's done now. CHAOS CONTROL!"

Eggman sighed in relief once Tails was out of sight. "Well, that was only about half as bad as it could've been." Eggman shuddered, remembering the numerous times when Tails got bored and one of his robot factories had been converted into a mint candy factory.

Oh well. Tails' TV jammer should have worn off by now... Back to watching Jimmy Neutron! The science may be terrible, but surely one of the ideas would work one of these days. Surely. And at least he was less bothersome than the younger and even smarter boy genius he knew in real life.


	3. Amethyst Specter

_werewolf99: ... I see there's no way to deal with this tactfully... So, please, don't be upset, okay? I already made my **FINAL** decision on this matter years ago. I'm not going to write a fan character, because they're one of the things I just about can't stand. I'm not going to go around criticizing people's fan characters, because that's unkind. But I'm not going to write any, and that's not going to change in the foreseeable future. So, please... Just stop, okay?_

**Amethyst Specter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Purple is the hue of the current solar cycle. The value of the visible electromagnetic radiation suggests the chronological position to be in the whereabouts of the twelfth hour of the day.<p>

The protagonist walks through the park, causing a hue shift from verdant to violet and a drop in value to all of the producers he cares to touch. Sharp protrusions are created by this strange and powerful being, as he continues on his way. He has a goal in mind on this day. It is his perpetual concern, of nothing more and nothing less than how to prove himself the superior of his thunderous rival with the gargantuan ocular receptors.

The fungi avoid him - He does not care. He is far too important to concern himself with their petty matters. The man child blazes through, chasing after some chestnut shaped beings carrying something pink and frilly. His shadow is not with him today. That suits the violaceous man quite well. His prey will be far simpler to predate that way.

He ignores the combustion around him - After all, what use is it to him? Unless it pertains to the neverending conflict between he and the man he calls his rival, it has no purpose. He jumps into the air, and makes his way around through his preferred method of movement. His arms go forward, and stroke back. Once again, repeating until he reaches the destination he seeks. The lack of dihydrogen monoxide is of no concern to a being such as he.

He reaches the building that houses his destination. An simple two-part building, with a roof or crimson and emerald, and an announcement of a name above the door. But that name is of no concern to the squirrely man. A snap of his fingers, and the door is gone, replaced by a perfect specimen of _solanum melongena_ - such is his power that this is child's play to him.

No one greets him within the dwelling - As he had planned. He takes time out his his busy plans to separate a few green objects from themselves - For green, to him, is the color of the cozener, he who the man despises with every fiber of his being. Upon the time which the objects have been suitably ravaged to his liking, he gets into place. The next chamber of the simple cottage is his destination - His hiding spot, below a platform, covered in green fabric.

The door to the lavatory opens, as the man in green finishes his washing. The man in purple lies in wait for him to come close. As his footsteps draw near, he prepares to shout the name of the ghost he knows will strike fear into this man's heart. He is ready. He jumps out, shouting the name.

* * *

><p>"BOO!" Waluigi yelled, jumping out from under Luigi's bed. "WAA HA HA!" He laughed, as he ran away without even bothering to look at Luigi's reaction.<p>

Luigi sighed, moving over to put his clothes on. "You think he'd get tired of that every once in awhile..." He got his clothes on, and went out to find the Mushroom Kingdom in chaos.

"BOWSER'S KIDNAPPED THE PRINCESS AGAIN!" Toad yelled at Luigi as he ran past.

"... We just got her back TWENTY MINUTES AGO!" Luigi yelled, running off to help is brother once again.

* * *

><p><em>So... All that drama, stupid purple prose, and buildup led to... Waluigi shouting 'BOO!' at Luigi from under the bed. If anyone figured out it was Waluigi before the POV shift, congrats! I know it's short, but I wanted to do some weird Waluigi thing, and it's HARD to write like that. I had to use a thesaurus,<br>_


	4. Chaotix Control

_"Time-traveling detectives". This is the idea my sister has been prompting me to do since before I started my adaptation of Sonic 06. So, Chaotix._

**Chaotix Control**

* * *

><p>"What's the emergency, Professor?" Vector asked, as the tiny old man allowed him into their house.<p>

"Oh, call me E. Gadd," The little man in a labcoat said. "You're a friend of Luigi's, aren't you? In any case, some of my inventions have been disappearing, and I needed some competent detectives. Seriously, all the detectives in the Mushroom Kingdom only ever 'solve' something when Mario's snooping around for them."

"Well, you can count on us!" Vector said. "Isn't that right, boys?"

"We hope to be of service."

"BEE! I'M A BEE!" Charmy yelled, zipping around the laboratory.

"Glad to hear of this. I'll go get the evidence and some images of the stolen items. Don't touch anything, most of these are rather dangerous."

"Oh, don't worry. We've been in Tails' place often enough to know not to mess with this sort of thing."

"Good," E. Gadd said, walking out of the room.

"BUTTONS!" Charmy yelled, and immediately flew over to a machine next to Espio and Vector, pressing the big red button and causing the trio to vanish in a lash of light.

As the light cleared, the Chaotix found themselves in a vaguely familiar room, with nothing but a desk, a few chairs, and papers everywhere: On the floor, pinned to the walls, stuck to the ceiling...

"What is this place?" Espio asked, picking up a newspaper clipping.

"Whee!" Charmy yelled, flying around holding the little machine he'd messed with in his arms. "Bee came home, yay!"

"... I think this is the old office, Espio!" Vector said. "Remember? That place, from way back when... That time Knuckles hired us for something-or-other!"

"... Right before Mighty disappeared," Espio said solemnly. "... May we meet him again someday."

The door creaked open, and a red armadillo entered. "Hey guys! I thought you three were 'investigating' that fighting tournament Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles entered. Back early? Did you win?"

Espio and Vector froze at the voice. Charmy continued singing and dancing in midair. "Mighty's here, have no fear! Mighty's strong, he's never wrong! GO... MIGHTY!"

Mighty chuckled. "Oh, Charmy... Nice jacket, by the way. What's with you two? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Vector tackled Mighty in a bear - Or, rather, crocodile - hug. "Mighty! Is it really you? I've missed you so much!"

"Uh, yeah. You alright, Vector?"

"Never better!" Vector said, smiling widely as he released Mighty. "Man, Mighty, where've you been all this time? We gotta show you the new place!"

"... New place? All this... What's going on?" Mighty asked. "... I just wanted to show Ray - That kid I live with, you know - This place... Are you sure you're all right?"

"Vector is simply surprised to see you," Espio said. "To be honest, we were under the belief that we would never see you again."

"Why the heck would you think that?" Mighty asked. Vector and Espio didn't get a chance to answer, as a young, yellow, flying squirrel, probably only a few years older than Tails, entered the room.

"... Oh, right. This is Ray. He's a bit shy... Went on an adventure with me and Sonic once. Ray, this is Vector, Espio, and Charmy. They're acting REALLY weird, though..."

"BEE BUTTON TIME!" Charmy yelled, as he pressed the button on his little machine again.

Another flash of light, and the group found themselves back in E. Gadd's lab.

"Sorry about that, boys!" Elvin said, as he re-entered the room. "It turns out, I actually lent my trisonic soles to Mario! So I don't need your help after all. Also, put down the chrono-loop-stableizationizer, and introduce me to your friends."

"Chrono-what?" Vector asked.

E. Gadd sighed, taking the device from Charmy. "It's a _safe_ time machine. Unlike with most time travel, when you use that, you can't change anything - Anything you did back then already happened, so there's no way you can accidentally write yourself out of history. So I'm assuming these are people from the past?"

"... Yes," Espio said. "... It all makes sense now. Mighty. We haven't seen you in three years now, ever since I participated in that fighting tournament. And that's because..."

"... You brought us here," Mighty said. He didn't know what to think. He guessed it made sense... Charmy was much bigger than he remembered, after all, and Vector had gone from slim to beefy, for lack of a better word.

"... Can we go home?" Ray asked, speaking for the first time.

"My dear little squirrel..." E. Gadd began sadly. "I'm afraid not. That's not how this time travel works. Since they don't remember you coming back... You didn't come back. And we don't know what changing that could do. Was there anything you left behind, that was particularly important?"

"Just our friends," Mighty said. "... Who are still around, even if they're three years older. I guess it's not so bad, actually..."

"Hey, I'm just glad to have the team back together!" Vector said happily, bringing Mighty into a hug. "C'mon, guys, there's plenty of room at the new place!" Vector let go of Mighty, and dashed out with Charmy.

"Why do you have a new place, anyway?" Mighty asked Espio as they walked out with Ray close behind.

"We missed you too much, and couldn't afford the rent. But things are better now since we've been getting more cases."

"... Of course it was the rent," Mighty said. "... Yeah. So, who was that guy? What were you doing here?"

"Believe it or not, he had a case for us, and we've met many, many new friends since we last saw you. I think Vector forgot about payment, with seeing you again... We have much to speak of, Mighty."

"I know! I mean, I saw you yesterday... But for you it's been three years... Hey, that means we're the same age, now."

"... I believe THAT will be the hardest thing to get used to. Though the plumbers with magic powers? I'm warning you now, they'll surprise you."

"Can they turn into flying squirrels?" Ray asked randomly.

"... I think I actually have seen them do that at one point," Espio admitted.

"... Cool."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I admit. I don't know that much of Mighty. So I went along with "similar to Sonic", because his personality is prettymuch undefined, and in both of his appearances he played like a Sonic clone. Ray, in his only appearance, also played like a Sonic clone, but his age is closer to Tails', so... Well, I made him shy, which Tails is, somewhat. I might do more with him later, but, honestly, I don't know what right now. Mighty and Ray are 16 and 10, respectively, in this.<em>


	5. Wario the Thief

**Wario the Thief**

* * *

><p>Knuckles the Echidna was sleeping on the job. This wasn't terribly unusual, since it was around midnight and the Master Emerald made a surprisingly comfortable pillow. The stars sparkled in the clear skies above Angel Island, nothing disturbing the night. At least, not until a fat shape jumped down from a tree, and loudly shouted.<p>

"Prepare for trouble, theft is on your plate!"

"And make it double, that I do state!" Another voice yelled out, as a tall, stick-thin figure landed next to the fat one.

"To the rich we spread devastation!"

"To increase poverty across our nation!"

"To denounce us not having money!"

"We're so awesome, it's not funny!"

"Wario!"

"Waluigi!"

"Get in my way and I'll fart you goodnight!"

"Hang on, what the heck, that's not right!"

"Aw, who cares, time for a fight!"

Knuckles snored, having not been woken up at all.

"What? Seriously? It took us three days to write that!" Wario yelled. Knuckles didn't notice at all.

"Hang on, you wrote that in like, five minutes! AND copied it form a TV show!"

"Bah, who cares. Let's just grab it and get out of here." Wario pulled out a pot that resembled a rabbit. He smashed it on the ground, causing it to release sparkles that surrounded him and transformed his hat from its normal state to a helmet with wings and a jet engine on the back.

"Why do you get the awesome power-ups, anyway?" Waluigi asked, as Wario flew over to the Master Emerald and lifted it effortlessly. Knuckles continued dozing.

"Why the heck do you care?" Wario asked. "You can fly anyway!"

"So! I don't look as cool as you. And stupid Luigi gets fox ears and a tail! And he gets to whack stuff with it AND fly! Why can't we do that?"

"Shut up, idiot," Wario said, flying away from the Master Emerald shrine.

"Ugh, fine!" Waluigi said, irritably, as he swam through the air after Wario.

"There. Now we just have to hope he doesn't notice us," Wario said, as they flew over the edge of the island.

"Yeah. But what if that bat shows up?"

"What are the odds of-" Suddenly, a couple of bombs dropped out of nowhere, hitting Wario and Waluigi dead on. Waluigi fell unconsious, and Wario lost his power-up. Wario was able to catch Waluigi, not that it really mattered to him. Nope. He totally didn't care about his insane partner in crime. Stop looking at him like he's lying or he'll jump out of the TV and punch your lights out. Seriously, stop, I think he wants to pulverize me.

Rouge laughed from above, and swooped down to grab the Master Emerald, which promptly shattered into about fifty pieces which flew in every direction.

"... Well, crud," Rouge said. "Here's to hoping I can find them before Knucklehead wakes up."

Angel Island chose that moment to remember that gravity was supposed to be affecting it now, and plunged down into the sea. Faintly, the scream of Knuckles the Echidna could be heard. It was very clear that he was quite angry with a certain white bat.

"... Or I can just go home and pretend that never happened."


End file.
